The Revealing Science Of God (Dance Of The Dawn)
Name: The Revealing Science Of God (Dance Of The Dawn) Artist: Yes Run Time: 20:25 Track Number: 1 Written By: Jon Anderson, Chris Squire, Steve Howe, Rick Wakeman, Alan White Year: 1973 Original Release: Tales From Topographic Oceans Other Versions/Releases: * Keys To Ascension * Keys To Ascension Volumes 1 And 2 * Yes, Friends And Relatives * In A Word: Yes (1969 - ) * Keys To Ascension (Video) * The Mother's Day Concert - (Jon Anderson) * Live In Sheffield 1980 - (Jon Anderson) Musicians * Jon Anderson - Vocals * Chris Squire - Bass, Vocals * Steve Howe - Guitars, Vocals * Rick Wakeman - Keyboards * Alan White - Drums, Percussion Lyrics Dawn of a light lying between a silence and solid sources Chased amid fusions of wonder In moments hardly seem forgotten Coloured in pastures of chance dancing leaves cast spells of challenge, Amused but real in thought, we fled from the sea, whole Dawn of thought transferred through moments of days undersearching earth Revealing corridors of time provoking memories, disjointed but with purpose Changing penetrations offer links to the self-instructor's sharp and tender love, as we took to the air, a picture of distance Dawn of our power we amuse redescending as fast as misused expression, As only to teach love as to reveal passion chasing late into corners, We danced from the ocean Dawn of love sent within us colours of awakening among the many Want to follow, only tunes of a different age. As the links span our endless caresses For the freedom of life everlasting Talk to the sunlight caller Soft summer mover, distance, now Called out a tune but I never saw the face Heard but not replaced, I ventured to talk but I Never lost my place Cast out a spell rendered for the light of day, Lost in light's array, I ventured to see as the Sound began to play What happened to this song we once knew so well? Signed promise for moments caught within the spell I must have waited all my life for this moment, moment The future poised as the splendor just begun, Light we were as one, and crowded through curtains Of liquid into sun And for a moment when our world had filled the skies Magic turned our eyes to feast on the treasure, Set for our stange device What happend to wonders we once knew so well? Did we forget what happened, Surely we can tell We must have waited all our lives for this moment, moment Star light movements in seasons Release forward Tallest rainbow Sun shower seasons Life flower reasons They move fast, they tell me, But I just can't believe that I can feel it There's someone, to tell you, Amid the challenge we look around in unison with you Getting over overhanging trees, Let them rape the forest Thoughts would send our fusion Clearly to be home Getting over wars we do not mean, Or so it seems so clearly Sheltered with our passion, Clearly to be home They move fast, they tell me, There's someone, to tell you, And I just can't believe our song will leave you Skyline teacher Warland seeker Send out poison Cast iron leader And through the rhythm, caught moving slowly Sent through the rhythm, work out the story Move over glory to sons of old fighters past Young Christians see it, from the beginning Old people feel it, that's what they're saying Move over glory to sons of old fighters past The move fast, they tell me, But I just can't believe they really mean to There's someone, to tell you, A course towards a universal season Getting over overhanging trees let them Rape the forest, they might stand and leave them Clearly to be home Getting over wars we do not mean We charm the movement suffers Call out all our memories Clearly to be home We've moved fast We need love A part we offer is our only freedom What happened to this song we once knew so well Signed promise for moments caught within the spell We must have waited all our lives for this Moment moment Past present movers moments we'll process the future, but only To touch him we know, send flowered rainbows That chased flowers of dark and lights of songs To you show all we feel for and know of, cast round, Youth is the truth accepting that reasons will relive And breathe hope and chase and love For you and you and you Category:Songs